Met you at a coffee shop
by winteriscool
Summary: (Heavily insipired by something I saw on insta!) Adrien ultimately regrets insulting Marinette, he tries to find ways to bond with her,but Marinette is trying to find a way to not fall for her partner
1. 15th birthday

Am I destined to succeed or am I destined to fail? We'll never know since life is so dark and twisted.

"MARINETTE! Hurry up and come down stairs!" My Nonna said as I opened my tired eyes

I looked at my phone for the time it was 7:09 am, It was an early sunday morning I was tired after lasts nights akumatization. I was sure Mister Bug was also tired; he offered to finish patrol by himself even tho I said no but still somehow I ended up going home instead of patroling.

Just then I rememebered, today was birthday and instantly my mood changed. I was excited it was my 15th birthday but I still didn't know why she woke me up early on a sunday morning she would usually let me sleep in even if it wasn't my birthday. I wondered why today

After getting ready for the day I hurried down stairs to see my Nonna cooking pancakes and they smelled absolutely delicous. It was amazing that she was a good cook but it sucked that she didn't know how to bake otherwise we would've been able to keep the bakery. Years ago when I was around the age of 7 I lived with mt parents until they died in an accident. My grandmother took custody of me and since I was just a little kid we didn't have anybody to bake so we renovated the bakery into a cafe.

"Marinette, today you'll train and tomoroww you'll start working at the cafe." She said as she didn't even look at me while serving me the pancakes

"What?" I tilted my head and questioned her. I didn't want to work at least not at the moment. My hands are full already with being Lady Noire and being homeschooled how could I accept a job?!

She looked at me finally while putting the plate down infront of me and said, "Back when you were little you said you wanted to work here, but I told you not until your 15 and now guesss whos 15th birthday it is." She smiled as she walked back over to serve herself.

"Nonna, circumstances have changed! My hands are full now I can't do the part time job now" I worried how would she take what I just said, would she get angry, would she be okay with it? After all she didn't know I was Lady Noire, and it wasn't like I could just be upfront and tell her im a superhero who saves paris everyday and I can't do the part time job.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then looked me staright in the eyes, "Marinette the only thing your doing is school, but you're also doing school at home so how are your hands full already?"

"Yeah I guess your right, my schedule isin't tight" I looked down at my plate, theres no way I could tell her a lie but theres no way I can handle school, being Lady Noire, and a part time job.

We ate in silence for the rest of our breakfast, I really wanted to say something but what could I even say?

Once I finished I got up to wash my plate but as always i tripped over air and just like that i fell and broke the plate. I knew I was in trouble as I looked at my Nonna, she looked furuious! Who wouldn't be if you broke your dead parents favorite plate.

"I'm sorry I didn't me-" Before I could finish my sentance im intirupted

"I knew I shouldn't have given you that plate, your so clumsy how could I forget" She went to grab a broom before I could say anything back; as soon as she returned she told me," Marinette go outside you should meet a girl named Alya whos going to help you train for today, other than that don't come back inside."

I left and just like she said I saw a girl waiting outside for me sitting at a table."Hi im Alya, you must be Marinette right?" She smiled and held out her hand

"Yeah" I responded bluntly as she got up

Before I knew it the day was over I had learned a lot about being a waitress here at the cafe, and its a lot harder than I thought and also suprisingly no akuma attacks so I just knew it would happen in the middle of the night, "Hey plagg what time do you think the akuma will attack today?" Before my kwami, plagg could answer the ground shook and I knew it was either an earthquake or an akuma attack

"Please let it be an earthquake" Plagg whined as he stuffed another piece of cheese in his mouth. I look outside my window and theres no akumatized person terroing people, theres no screaming, its quiet. Maybe it was just an eartquake

Before I can change my mind and close my window I hear a scream. Now I knew it was an akuma, it was too quiet; Mister Bug must've realized this already and is probably out there already! "Plagg claws out!"

"Its about time you showed up" Mister Bug tried to do a serious face but ended with a smile

"Awww did you miss me how sweet!" I smiled back, me and Mister Bug had a friendly rivavlvry but we always work well together to matter what

It wasn't soon before we defeated the akuma and just as I was about to leave he tugs on my arm, "What?" I respond trying not too sound rude.

"You weren't acting normal during the battle, are you okay?" He shows just how worried he is in his face, Mister Bug isin't good at hiding his emotions like I am but only as Lady Noire.

"I was acting completely normal, I don't know what your talking about" I cross my arms and turn away so I won't have to face him

"I dunno you were a lot quieter than usual" He puts two fingers on his chin, closes his eyes and looks up to the sky, I look confused as him as I ony turn my head to face him and put my arms down

Suddenly It clicked, he was trying to be a jerk, "Are you saying i'm loud! You jerk!" I crack a smile, he somehow knows how to make me smile no matter what and I love that feature about him.

He smiles too, "I should go im about to transform back" I say to him as I wave and extend my baton and jump into the night sky.


	2. The day I fell in love with her

It was officially my first day working at the coffee shop, with only one day of training I already knew I was going to mess up one way or another

"Marinette bring this drink over too that table over there" Alya points in a direction a young blonde boy sitting by himself, without even looking at him,_"how did she know it was that table?_ " I wondered as she gave me the drink

With my mind completely somewhere else I tripped over my own feet and droped the coffee and I fell onto someone, on the customer! I immdeantly stand up, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I swear!" I feel like I might cry, I was weak and nervous I couldn't even serve a customer properly.

* * *

**Adriens POV**

"What the hell! You ruined my shirt, Do you even know how much this costs." I couldn't be angrier right now, I though this cafe would have better staff, "I bet someone like you couldn't even began to compare how much this costs you damn kultz!" I suddenly feel somebody hit me in the back of my head, I look back to see Alya with a dissapointed face

"I'm sorry Marinette, This is Adrien my friend he can be kind of a brat sometimes" She takes a deep breath and I feel betrayed why would she stand up for the girl and not me?!

"Didn't you see that Alya! She spilled my drink all over me then to top it off she fell on top of me too!" I say in a fit on anger as Alya continues to talk to the blue haired kultz.

"It's her first day, cut her some slack Adrien and remeber everybody makes mistakes so you need to calm down" I take a deep breath, Alya reminds me of Lady Noire a lot, she can make me smile and makes me calm down whenever I loose my temper

"Whatever, i'm not ever coming back this cafe isin't well staffed" I grab my coat I left and I head home

While walking home I already know mother and father won't be home in time for dinner so I guess its just me by myself again. "Eating dinner by myself is never fun, maybe i'll skip it all together. "I hear my stomach grumble, "or maybe not."

The rest of the night passed slowly since I was by myself, yet I fell asleep easily and before I knew it, it was already the next day and my parents were off again and it was time to repeat my boring schedule."The only fun I ever get is being with my friends or lady noire

While walking home I already know mother and father won't be home in time for dinner so I guess its just me by myself again._ "Eating dinner by myself is never fun, maybe i'll skip it all together_. "I hear my stomach grumble, "_or maybe not."_The rest of the night passed slowly since I was by myself, yet I fell asleep easily and before I knew it, it was already the next day and my parents were off again and it was time to repeat my boring schedule."_The only fun I ever get is being with my friends or lady noire _" I think to myself

Once again the day passed slowly but when I was with my friends time couldn't slow down, "You guys why did you bring those jackets today? is it going to be cold today, am I unprepared?" i question them they all have jackets and umbrellas ready

"Dude it was going to rain today but theres also going to be a thunderstorm today, you should've at least brough a jacket" Nino raised an eyebrow

"I forgot it was going to rain today, I'll just run home today in a hurry before it starts raining" I smiled thinking I was clever I din't think of anything else as a solution but that

Later after school I realized it was already raining and my clever solution was a fail so I was going to try running home with my coat over my head but before I knew it I heard lightning, thats when I finally realized maybe it wasn't the best idea to run home in the rain

I wen't inside a cafe to seek shelter from the lightning and the rain but it was too late when I realized I had entered the cafe I was in yesterday, whats best the blue haired girl was here again today

_"I just hope she doesn't talk to me"_ I thought to myself as I sat down at a table trying to be the farthest from the counter where she was

"Here" I saw her put down a hot cocoa with a marshmellow that was cut out in the center to be a heart along side that marshemllow was a perfect shaped heart. She also put down a towel next to the drink; I looked at her directly in the eyes wondering why and she looked at me back with a smile

I know I fell in love with her with just that one smile.


	3. Snowman Cookies

3 weeks and 4 days had passed since I started my part time job at the cafe, it's incredibly hard to go fight akuma attacks during the day especially since I start my homeowkr after my shift ends. Mister Bug is either mad I haven't shwon up or worried I haven't showed up

Just as my shift starts of course an akuma attacks, heres another battle I can't attend since im busy working at the cafe

"Plagg could you tell Mister Bug I won't be able to fight the akuma again" I sigh, my favorite part of the day was fighting akumas and now I got it taken away from me

* * *

**Adriens POV**

Just before I transform I see Lady Noires kwami flying straight to me and before he can say anything i guess, "Let me guess Lady Noire can't fight the Akuma again?"

"Yep" The black cat kwami says

I sigh, "Shes been missing more and more battles, I wonder who she is if her schedule is that tighlty packed, she must be somebody famous" I start thinking about all the possibilitys but nobody comes to mind.

"Adrien please don't think about who Lady Noire is, if you find out each others identities you'll have to give up your miraculouses and i'll blame myself only if your miraculous gets taken away" Tikki informs me, she always tells me this and I know I should listen to here but sometimes I really can't control my thoughts.

The akuma battle goes by slowly since Lady Noire isin't here but I was able to manage without her, I wonder how long I can hold on before Hawkmoth outsmarts me?

"I'm going to stop by the cafe, ill get you some cookies Tikki" I brush my finger against her head as we both smile at each other, "Oh I hope Marinette is there!" I exclaim, ever since that day I could never stop thinking about Marinette and especially her smile

"Adriend when are you going to ask her out on a date" Tikki teases me just as she always does

"Shes probably not intrested in a guy like me, I mean my first impression to her was me being a spoiled brat. Why would marinette ever want to go out with a spoiled brat like me?" I sigh

"I'm sure she doesn't think of you like that" Tikki reassures me

I finally arrive at the cafe and like I hoped marinette is there, I tried to sit at a table where she'll most likely serve me

"Hi adrien" Marinette approaches me, luck finally was on my side today, "What do you want today?" She takes out a paper and a pen

**_"Don't be bemused its just the news, Nadja Chamack here and it seems like Lady Noire keeps showing up to less and less battles leaving Mister Bug to battle the akumas by himself. Is Lady Noire retiring or is she working with hawkmoth? We'll find out soon enough"_**

Marinette looks at the tv like if she was going to break, "This is why I hate the news" I take a deep breath to control my anger

"I usually don't watch the news or use social media because they spread lots of lies it really annoys me" As she finished her sentance I wondered to myself what marinette though or paris superheroes.

"Anyway what can I get for you adrien?" she turns away from the television facing me with one of her smiles

"Ummmm its been getting cold so how about some hot cocoa!" I smiled back at her as she wrote down what I said, she walked away to get it ready

I only ordered one thing but she came back with 2 things, "Whats this?" I asked as she put it down

"They're snowman cookies. I made them myself, I don't have a lot of time to bake so when I get the chance I always bake for my friends!" She smiles whil rubbung the back of her head with her hand

"Thanks Marinette" I feel blush on my cheeks and it was weird, it was the first time I ever felt this way about somebody; I snook some of the cookie to give to tikki who also found them delicous

"Adrien where are you going? I stood up, Marinette is always nice to me so I finally decided that i'd try to convince her grandma to let her go to school. If her grandma let Marinette go to school i'd be able to see her daily and i'd be easier to get to know her and talk to her maybe one day even ask her out

I left the money for the drink and the snack on the table and left to wait outside for everybody t leave the cafe so I could personally talk too the manager

I waited a long time before I could finally go in and talk to her, "Hi my names Adrien" I waved at her while she stood on the other side of the counter

"I know your a recent customer here, but you know we are closed right?" She pointed to the sign on the door

"I didn't come here to buy something, I came to ask you if you could let marinette go to school; I'm a friend of marinette and i've really warmed up to her and i'd be amazing if I got to see her at school too" I know it would take a lot more convinving than that but I still said it hoping that it would actually convincing her which isin't very likely.

"Yeah I guess why not, she has friends now so it's not like she won't be lonley and she'lll probably ask me at some point so im saving myself from some annoyance" My mouth dropped I didn't think that one sentance would actually convince her, she seemed more like a strict person kind of like my father but a little bit more strict

"You can go now, like I said the cafe is closed" She pointed again to the door

"Yea, thankyou so much for allowing marinette to go to school I owe it to you" I waved and left

* * *

Marinettes POV

"Come in Nonna!" I shouted when she was knocking on my door, "What is it?" I asked bluntly as she came in and sat on my couch as I was sewing some skirts with pockets.

"Marinette I have some news for you!" She seemed excited but also composed as usual, "You'll be attending school! It isin't amazing you'll go to school do your shift, homework go on with your day"

_"WHAT!"_ I screamed in my head if I go to school it might be even harder to be Lady Noire! But at the same time I wan't to go to school like a normal person for once.

"Uhhh o-ok"


	4. Fragile girl

It had been a month since I finally started school, I found it easier to be Lady Noire and being in school for some reason

"Goodmorning students, since its a friday i'd like to take the chance to take about your safety, this lesson will include paris superheroes, how to stay safe from akuma attacks, and of course how to calm down when your angry or when your sad" Ms.Bustier looked around the whole classroom making sure all her students looked happy and hopefully felt happy, "First of all we should start of with Paris superheroes, as we all know Mister Bug and Lady Noire" I shievered at the moment she said my alter egos name, "Mister Bug is the one who captures akumas and purifys them, Lady Noire destroys things and helps Mister Bug succeed, but lately it seems like she was missing akuma battles but she might be getting back on track, lets all hope for that"

"Next we should always be as far away from the akuma battles since we don't have superpowers and could get seriously injured." Mrs.Bustier went on for this for the rest of class, I didn't pay attention much since I was Lady Noire I knew all the rule to it already. But even I know I should still be careful

The day passed in a flash no akuma attacks so far, I knew it would be a late akuma attack then. I sighed

"Hey marinette do you want to go to the zoo today?" Alya put her hand on my shoulder and as I turned around to face her I knew I couldn't I had a shift today, theres no way my grandmother would let me skip today, on fridays the cafe is full of customer

"Sorry Alya, I can't its friday remember? The cafe is always full on fridays so theres no way I can skip work. I'm sorry you guys" I waved and walked away leaving them behind

**_A few hours later_**My shift had just ended so I decided to go for a walk under the moonlight. I knew it wasn't safe after dark, bad people always hang around in the dark waiting for their next victims. I took a deep breath looking up into the sky, "_I might lookl like a fragile girl but i'm really not"_ People always think if you say something bad to my face ill break. That may be the truth sometimes, but majority of the time the one who will break is the person trying to break me. I am not a fragile girl who will run crying away.

"Oh no! It's going to be time for patrol soon! I'm going to be late" I ran to find a good spot to transform but little did I know I was being followed.

"Marinette is it?" A dark figure lifted up my chin and thats when I realized something was wrong. _"I'm going to elbow this freak in the stomach" _As soon as I tried to move my arm is when I realized my body was frozen I couldn't do anything! Did he enject me with a drug that won't allow me to move? Wait could it be an akuma?!

If it was an akuma what buisness could this person have with me! What is it they want!"

My thoughts are stopped when I see a familair yoyo rap around the strange figure! It was Mister Bug, But what was he doing here, did he figure out something was wrong? Was he patroling and came across me and this freak?

"Marinette run!" He yelled from a distance

"I'm sorry I can't! My bodys frozen it won't move!' My voice cracks mid sentance maybe I was a fragile girl after all, everything I didn't wan't to be.

Mister Bug shows a worried face so he runs over to me trying to keep the person he has in his yoyo restrained, he picks me up bridal style and relases the guy and uses the yoyo for a quick escape, "You should be safe here" He says as he puts me down

"If something happens just scream my name and i'll come running back" He flashes a quick smile before he leaves me sitting there with my blush and jumbled thoughts

"Do I love Mister Bug?


	5. What is love

"Do I love Mister Bug?"

That one word. the one sentance, that one moment changed my view of Mister Bug.

For the rest of the battle I was unable to transform being stuck in that one position he left me in, I wasn't able to move until I saw the magical ladybugs cure me. I could've easily gone home as Lady Noire but instead waited for Mister Bug to come back and he did.

Nothing happended for the rest of the night it was a lonley night, I didn't even get to be Lady Noire today.

For the rest of the week I couldn't get my mind off of it, Did I like Mister Bug? A few times a caught myself staring at him. A few times I caught my wandering mind. What did I want? When did I really start crushing on him? Why did I start crushing on him out of all people. He seems so distance whenever he looks into the sky

This is the night. This is where ill ask him if he likes anybody. I don't want him to break my heart so I have to know, I have to now or else I will break because I am fragile.

"Mister Bug." I sat on the rooftop next to him; he was looking into the dark sky with his beautiful green eyes. I stared at him, why did I never notice how pretty he looks

"What is it?" He finally responded to me and I freaked out because I was staring at him

"I was wondering, do you like anybody you seem so distance when you look at the sky like you were just now." I rubbed the back of my head hoping the answer was no. I don't know if I could bare another heart break even tho I figured I liked him maybe I could get over it?

"It's weird your asking." He raised an eyebrow at me and I could feel me blushing like crazy, oh jeez. "Does Lady Noire have a crush on me?" I hadn't realized how obvious the question sounded till now, my face turned even redder.

Heck no! I could never crush on somebody as lame as you" I brushed my hair out of my face with my fingers and smirked

"I'm not lame! I wouldn't blame you if you had a crush on me" I stood up from where I was sitting and smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey what was that for!" He held the back of his head with his hands

"You were getting too cocky" I smiled and looked at my nails

A few seconds of silence passed by until we both bursted intol laughter, "Getting back to what you asked. I do have a crush on a girl." He looked up at the sky hearing that hurt, but that didn't shatter my heart. Thats when I realized as Marinette I am fragile, I break easily. But as Lady Noire, i'm strong and I don't break so easily.

"It's hard to explain how I met her without exposing my civilian form but I met her around maybe two months ago. I though she was an idiot the first time I met her but then she showed me her kindness, I know the moment I fell in love with her was when she flashed a beautiful smile."

i finally figured it out, why he always looked so distance. It's because he was far away from my reach.

"Speaking of my crush, can I ask you for advice? I have no idea how to ask her out." I'd been only like a week since I started crushing on him but it still hurt, "How do I ask her, and how should I act if we do ever get in a relationship"

I sat there in silence for a minute or two until I finally responded, "Lets see, what a girl wants in a guy. I'd say she wants somebody she can have a laugh with, somebody who will always support her no matter what, and of course somebody who you can just chill with." Both as Lady Noire and Marinette i'd want this no matter the circumstances, "What she definetly doesn't want in a guy is lack of trust between them. Somebody jealous, possesive, and of course disrepect. If you ever wan't to get in a relationship Mister Bug make sure to never make her feel insecure or isolate her, or else i'll find you and beat you up." I said something serious but ended it with a joke, but I still felt more hurt than anything.

"Now to ask her out it depends on what type of girl she is. Like is shes shy you probably shoudn't ask her right away and get to know her, when the time comes to ask her out don't do some big romantic jesture, either you'll freak her out or make her awkward. If shes a social butterfly you can try asking her out, some people like random dates others dont. I only really know about those two types of girls. By the way do you know what type of girl she is?"

"Eheheh, no. How do I find out?" I slapped my forehead, he'd known this girl for a month and it seemed like he knew nothing about her

"Do you even know anything about her?" I took a deep breath, I wondered who this girl was, and why Mister Bug liked her


End file.
